


Fallen K

by LostInMazes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMazes/pseuds/LostInMazes
Summary: There’s disarray in Kara’s life.  Her desk, tossed.  And she’s supposed to face her boss knowing exactly how her things ended up a mess. Kara remembers.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Fallen K

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. To be honest, I know it's a mess. I was just in the mood to write SOMETHING.

Ah, work! Kara smiled brightly as the elevator doors slid open to the CatCo bullpen floor. Nodding and smiling at people along the way, she pulled her notebooks happily to her chest and cut across the room to her pedestaled desk.

“Hey,” James’ deep baritone cut across her bliss, stopping Kara in her tracks as she finally noticed him leaning on the corner of her desk.

“Hey!” Kara chirped. “How are you? What are you doing here? Got an assignment for me?”

James chuckled at her rapid rambling. “I actually came to ask how _you_ were doing.”

Kara furrowed her brow and tilted her head. There’d been no extreme Supergirl heroics last night.

James pointed to her desk and after a quick glance over; Kara’s face burned bright red.

“Oh, oh, no.”

~*~*~*~*~* The Night Before*~*~*~*~*~

Night had fallen. Kara barely noticed.

She’d been so focused in the newest article she was writing. The Children of Liberty had yet again come forth with another aggressive hateful rhetoric against aliens. Her heart weighed heavy at the pain on the aliens’ faces when she’d arrived on the scene earlier. And so, the blonde had called into the DEO and requested J’onn cover the super duty this one night, convinced this was a job for a different type of hero: a journalist.

So invested she was, she had even called to reschedule the tentative dinner date she had planned with her BFF. This, she supposed, was the reason that now, long after the even the most dedicated editor had gone home, there was a pronounced clacking of heels on the marbled floors of CatCo. Blue eyes didn’t leave the screen but a soft smile did overtake her lips. Fingers continued tapping away in time with the steps bringing her favorite CEO ever closer.

“Wow,” Lena said, clearly amused. “What’s got CatCo’s star reporter so, that this Big Belly Burger is still in my hands?”

At this, Kara’s eyes snapped up. “Big Belly Burger?! You’re my hero!”

Lena laughed when Kara’s stomach chose this moment to complain about being neglected. She placed the greased up bag directly beside her favorite journalist’s computer screen. “Glad to be of service.”

Kara groaned once more, eyes jumping from the screen to the bag. “Let me just—I’m almost done, I swear!”

“You mean to tell me Supergirl isn’t up to a little multitasking?” Lena mocked, removing a double-stacked burger from the brown bag, unwrapping it and waving it tantalizingly before Kara’s bright blue eyes.

“Ugh, maybe you _are_ evil.” Kara side-eyed her best friend, one hand reaching for the burger, the other maneuvering the cursor to run a quick spell check.

“Well, I _am_ a Luthor,” The brunette smirked.

“I’m almost done, promise.” Kara refocused on completing the final review before she sent it to her editor. “You’re not eating? Lena, you know—”

“Yeah, yeah, missing meals is never acceptable, take care of yourself, Lena, you’re going to work yourself to death.” Lena rolls her eyes, offering up a large soda when she sees Kara struggling to swallow. “ _I_ actually already ate, you know, when my best friend cancelled on me.”

Kara glared at her over her straw. But reached across to the neighboring desk to drag a chair directly beside her own.

“Seems _I’m_ not the only workaholic in this re—” Lena cut herself off and Kara’s stare softened at the blush overtaking pale skin. Lena plopped almost gracelessly into the proffered seat.

A soft _ping!_ from her computer distracted the reporter, and she put the soda down to run a few last revisions.

Typing distractedly for a few moments, it took Kara a minute to realize Lena was the one gazing softly at her, eyes wide, mouth just shy of gaping. The blonde smiles, “What?”

Lena drops her gaze to her hands fidgeting in her lap, and softly mutters, “Nothing. Just…you. I’m so glad you came into my life that day.”

Kara ducks, face heating up. “Me too.”

She looks up, but not at Lena. Her face is set far more sternly than Lena expected after the softness of the moment. Kara’s fingers clack away for a second before the soft whoosh of a sent e-mail sounds out.

Then those blue eyes are locked on her. Hands that can bend steel, deflect bullets, toss ships into space, ever so gently reach over and tug the CEO’s chair closer, inch by inch. The pounding of Lena’s heart sounding loud even to her. Both appear breathless for a moment, closer than they expected the chairs to allow them to get. Then lips meet. It’s soft, still gun-shy. It’s not their first time doing this, but it still feels new.

And the newness of it is what causes the smiles to grow between the soft pecks. Kara’s wide and unrestrained; Lena’s sharp and just a bit smug.

The silence is the only thing between them when their smiles draw them apart. They’re alone.

The silence, the darkness of the undisturbed spaces around them, and the soft glow of Kara’s screen seem to grant them some sort of permission and Lena’s hand reaches up behind Kara’s neck and into the soft loose hairs at the nape of her neck. Kara’s smile drops as a shiver takes over and her eyes close for a second.

Lena’s smirk has dropped away, too, as her nails softly scrape just behind Kara’s ear. And when Kara’s eyes open darker than before? She stops breathing, too. Lena stands and for a second Kara’s confused, until the brunette steps firmly into her space and bends down to deliver one of the most devastating kisses of Kara’s life. Lena’s painted mouth is hungry on hers, pulling at her lips and inciting moans Kara thinks about being embarrassed for a second, before the next push of Lena’s mouth against hers does away with it.

The hero stretches up with a frown as Lena starts to pull away, trying to keep them connected. When Lena giggles into her cheek, Kara buries her face into the dark hair hanging over Lena’s shoulder and huffs. Then she stands, easily lifting Lena up and setting her on her cluttered desk. Lena gasps as Kara shifts her further back, mouth coming back to hers to catch it. Behind them there’s a clatter but neither notices nor cares. Then Lena does some mind-melting _thing_ with her tongue and Kara is so desperate for it, she pushes forward between Lena’s legs.

Her hands, so valiantly staying respectfully on her desk on either side of Lena twitched towards her knees. Fingers made contact, and a sharp pull of air from Lena has her pausing for a second before she ventures forth. Just as Kara’s fingertips are inching up the soft silk covering Lena’s legs, just shy of where her skirt is beginning to ride up, the elevator pinged open, janitor and his aggressive floor waxer whirring down the hall.

The kryptonian and the ingénue jerked apart so hard, the desk, and everything on it, shifted several inches, items falling to the wayside everywhere.

Kara’s face turns brighter than her cape, and the air around Lena shifts as Kara superspeeds her desk back in to place, and straightens their rumpled clothing. Lena laughs when she’s lifted and placed on her feet but raises an eyebrow when Kara finally stops, arms behind her back and wince on her face.

“Sorry.”

“You missed one,” The brunette says as she reaches across the blonde hero and thunks down the decorative K, upright, on the desk.

Kara finally breaks and giggles, fingers reaching up to adjust her glasses as Lena inches close once more and says, “Take me home, Supergirl.”

Kara eagerly rushes to sweep Lena into her arms and out the famous “lunch” balcony, jarring the desk and knocking the K over once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*Present*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kara’s face flames in front of James as she hurriedly reaches over to right the fallen K.

The End


End file.
